Sheev Palpatine
Darth Sidious, or known under his family birth name and public guise Sheev Palpatine, is a Human Sith Lord and Master of the Dark Side. He is also the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Biography Age of Peace 4. A Void without Force He was present with Darth Plagueis in their public guises overlooking the Jedi Knight Mace Windu return to Coruscant from his vision trip to Eclis. Plagueis announced that he noticed a lot of Dark Side around the Jedi Knight and Palpatine agrees. Before they leave, Palpatine says he might come in handy in the future in their plans, before they leave for Plagueis' appartment. HotS - He was present when Queen Nayutwee was sworn in as the new Queen of Naboo and he freely revealed that he hated the proceedings and he met Jedi Master Zask Velkriss. They work out a plan where they turn one of the Handmaidens into their tool, with Palpatine seducing her and Velkriss threatening her with her family. Palpatine turned her into a spy who has been gradually been supplying intel to them about Nayutwee and other future Queens like Padme Amidala. He eventually revealed his true identity as a Sith Lord ot Velkriss and he choose to stay at Palpatine's side, eventually becoming the Third Brother during the days of the Empire. Peace in the Republic Droid Antics I He met with Jax Teel and Z4-K2 when they succeeded in the mission that he gave to them to obtain the Kyber Crystal shipment of Arka Han. Despite it only being one crystal, he paid them handsomely saying he only needs one currently. Droid Antics II He was revealed to be the mastermind behind a plot created by the Tevv Conglomerate, the Black Sun Syndicate and the Trade Federation to drive up the prices of goods controlled by the Conglomerate, Syndicate and Trade Federation and so incite unfair trade advantages, allowing the Trade Federation to begin a blockade around a planet they have always wanted, Naboo. He lastly reveals that everything is going as he has foreseen. His hand became even more apparent in the dealings of the Tevv Conglomerate and the Trade Federation when he summoned them all to his quarters and the agent he had embedded, but was the target of an investigation of the Coruscant Security Police. As revealed he turned the Senators' loss against the Republic as he was able to put the Conglomerate and the Trade Federation into seats in the Senate and the Trade Federation's plans would still be able to continue on Naboo. Droid Antics III He recieves an all clear message from his operative Ander Borr and reveals to Nute Gunray that the time has come to reveal the grand master plan, setting into motion the events that would lead to the Blockade of Naboo. HotS - He met with Ilvee in one of his private estates where they spent the night together. However he was gone by the morning, having instructed Master Velkriss to abduct her. Later when she reappeared in the Royal Palace he ignored her and instead consulted with Master Velkriss before reaching out through the Force to the necklace that Ilvee was wearing and tortured her through the Force. 14. Apprentice of Darkness He was training his apprentice Darth Maul in the Works when he noticed that Maul gained a few wounds from the training with droids and he used Force Lightning on the wounds to have him hone the pain and to punish him. He then lead Maul to a different hangar where he had a ship waiting to take Maul to Bogden 3 to satiate Maul's hunger for killing. Later when Maul returned with a captive Jedi Master Du Mahn, he welcomed the Jedi Master to the end of her life as she knew it. The Clone Wars HotS - Darth Sidious was contacted by Lama Su when Grand Master Yoda had arrived on Kamino to inspect and pick up the Clone army. They both agreed that everything was proceeding as they had planned and foreseen. Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 He was present through hologram on Serenno, when Count Dooku declared open war against the Galactic Republic as per the Sith design. He also joined Dooku in watching the various fleets take off towards the various new future battlegrounds. 6. Follow Orders Recieving word from Clone Intelligence that Clone Troopers had discovered the inhibitor chip and some were removing it, Palpatine ordered Commander Shade and his Clone Shadow Troopers to contain the situation by any means necessary. Reign of the Galactic Empire Rogue Clones The Call When Palpatine ordered Order 66 towards all Clone Commanders in the Galaxy, the commander of Torrent-5 Company Captain Rex refused to do so, and turned off the communication between him and Palpatine. Assistant Director Armand Yssard revealed to Sergeant Barone that the Emperor had personally given the order to send Delta Squad after the rogue clones and bring justice to the rogue Jedi. Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent He met with Imperial Intelligence Director Cassius Gollan and the Commander of the Emperor's Royal Guard, Ved Kennede. After hearing the statement of Gollan, he orders Kennede to recall all members of the Royal Guard to Coruscant and hands the coordinates of Gulak Veer to Director Gollan to be taken care off. Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues He awaited Darth Vaders return from Naboo within the Imperial Palace. Despite the traitor being caught he demands to know whether or not Stardust is compromised. Being assured it is not, they are then interrupted by Director Gollan who brings them the bad news that the Irodonium mines' entrances have been blown up on Naboo and cannot be accessed most likely for a full year for them to access it again. He blasts Gollan with lightning before ordering Vader to hunt down Lyanna Olani and Kris Aloona. Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator It was revealed that Palpatine ordered the planet Botaan to be besieged by the Galactic Empire in order to harvest its massive ore and crystal resources. That is why the Empire became involved in the civil war there and took the side of the Botaan Imperial Society. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach He appeared in a Force Vision to Garr Maccon, welcoming him to the Dark Side of the Force. He then along with other Sith Spirits attempted to capture him and drag him into the darkness forever, before Garr managed to break free. The Death Hand I During his reign he faced opposition from the Church of the Force, where one of the surviving Jedi Knights came looking for help. One member of the Church of the Force requested an audience with Darth Sidious through Agent Streeve. The Death Hand II Darth Sidious authorized the deployment of one of his newest Dark Side Adepts, namely the former Jedi and member of the Church of the Force, Tau Pei. He ordered Tau Pei to go with Agent Streeve to the Ilum system and flush out the Jedi there. He was later informed by Agent Streeve that they had captured the Crucible and ordered Streeve to transport the Crucible to Coruscant as fast as he could. After having felt the death of his Dark Side Adept through the Force, Sidious ordered TK-319 and Agent Streeve to bomb the Jedi Temple and bring anything from the Ancient Library of Mon Illan to Coruscant. The Third Ryloth Movement It was revealed by the Ryloth Congress that Emperor Palpatine decreed that every system controlled by the Galactic Empire would be governed from now on by a Imperial Governor. In the case of Ryloth that was Ryn Veros. In a private meeting with his Imperial Governor Ryn Veros, Palpatine gives the green light to use a terror campaign against the population of Ryloth in order to draw out Cham Syndulla. Black Eight The Emperor was contacted by Darth Vader saying that the target that he hunted was killed, Jonon Karr, but that Karr's master was still alive and in hiding. The Emperor at that point orders Vader to hunt the master down. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 He was revealed to have send Darth Vader down to Lothal to deal with the growing insurgency created by the Lothal rebels there. He let one of his most trusted advisors, Grand Moff Tarkin know before Vader arrived. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He was revealed to have send two members of the Inquisitorius, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, to Lothal to take over and augment the hunt for the Ghost crew and the two Jedi with them. After the end of the engagement of Darth Vader with the rebellous Ghost crew, the Emperor was contacted by Vader and was told that the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker still lives. This ended with the Emperor laughing like a madman. He was contacted by Lord Starkiller, his Emperor's Hand who informed him that he had succesfully retrieved Darth Vader. The Emperor bestowed the title of Emperor's Hand on him and informed him that Vader can never know about him. He then ordered Lord Starkiller to head for Felucia, there is a Jedi Master there that needs to be hunted down. Star Wars - Vader Rising Emperor Palpatine summoned his apprentice to his Palace where he gave Vader a new mission to complete on Corax. He then orders Vader to leave the Death Squadron at the base and take his First Legion instead. As he watches Vader embark on the Darkhawk he is joined by his Dark Side Assassin Lord Starkiller whom he orders to keep Vader straight as Vader is to focussed on the hunt on the Rebel cell and the pilot who destroyed the Death Star.Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 After Admiral Rae Sloane had discovered Palpatine's personal flagship, the Eclipse, it was revealed that a D-INFX Messenger Droid was waiting for Sloane on the bridge with the final orders of Palpatine to her. She was ordered by Palpatine to rebuilt the Empire in his wake and to continue its legacy. Age of the New Republic 17. The Starkiller When Juno Eclipse and Iden Versio uncovered records from the PROXY droid, they learned more of Galen Marek's history, including running into Chancellor Palpatine in 21 BBY. He took note of the young man and would a year later enact a plan to kill the parents and claim the child as an apprentice and secret assassin. He would have Commander Shade transport Galen to Coruscant and in another record, it showed Palpatine christening Galen Marek as Lord Starkiller.